ABC's Of Love
by berrymcgregor
Summary: Takes place right at the end of episode 310. This is what may have happened when Nathan goes to see Haley.


**Pairing:** Nathan/Haley  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm just using the wonderful characters who came out from Mark's head.  
**Word count:** 7482  
**Author's note 1:** I'd like to thank Mara and Krystel for being my betas.  
**Author's note 2:** This is my first fic ever so please be kind, but honest.  
**Author's note 3:** Was written as part of a challenge that requested a game to be included.

--- --- ---

She heard something. She had been sitting on her bed for god knows how long now, staring at her phone and trying to make sense of what had happened over the last twenty-four hours. Coming out of her thoughts, it took her a few seconds to realize that it was the noise of the front door closing. She got up from her bed and popped her head out of the bedroom.

"Brooke?"

Silence. All the lights were still on.

"Brooke?"

She tried again, this time walking over to the living room. Yes, Brooke was gone. _Thanks for telling me_ she thought. Not knowing where Brooke had gone and when she would be back, Haley decided to have dinner by herself. She opened the fridge. Looked through the kitchen cupboard. Eyed the take-out adds. Opened the fridge again. Nope, there was nothing appealling. Between Dan walking in on her naked in Nathan's bed this morning, helping make clothes all day, coping with Brooke's moods and losing three of her cds to kids, it had been a pretty long day and all she had in her stomach was two of Bevin's cookies. Which was not much. Still, she wasn't all that hungry. All she could think about was Nathan. Why he had disappeared before she had waken up, where he had gone, why he hadn't called her back, should she try and call him again... So many questions had been running through her mind all day long and one of them had her body shivering each time it would pop up in her head: did he have regrets?

Last night had been amazing for her, and she knew it had also been amazing for him. Body language doesn't lie. They had made love for hours, the room filled with passion and electricity. From the moment he had told her _Stay with me tonight_, just a few words had been said. On her part, she didn't need him to say anything. Just being with him and having him wanting her again was more than enough. She had been dreaming of that moment since the day she had come back to Tree Hill, but as the weeks passed she had started doubting that it would ever happen.

Yesterday night though, it did. He had kissed her, she had kissed him, her whole body had trembled under his touch. The outside world had disappeared for a while, letting them be together, be just one. And seeing him wearing his wedding ring around his neck, she couldn't help smiling before pulling him down to her, using that same ring as she kissed him with all the love she had inside. There was just so much hope in that simple thing, the ring. He hadn't pawned it or thrown it into a box and forgot about it. He had kept it. More than that, he had kept it with him, everyday. He was wearing it around his neck. It was a sign he hadn't lost faith in them, that he still loved her and that he hoped that they would be together again. When did he start wearing it again? The day he saw the annulment papers that she couldn't sign? The day she came back to Tree Hill? The day he gave her this purple flower after their disastrous date? It didn't really matter. It was there. It had felt so good to see that her heart had suddenly jumped and had felt as warm as her body was under his.

And then he was gone. All her hopes shattered away just like that.

She walked to the couch and sat down. The loneliness she had felt when she had woken up alone in his bed had been quickly replaced with a feeling of humiliation and frustration when Dan had suddenly appeared in his son's bedroom. Never had she thought that after a night of mind blowing sex, Dan would be the first person she'd see. Gosh, just the thought of it had her feeling nauseous. Now that would not help her in finding her appetite. His words were on repeat mode in her head. _I hope you don't think a one night stand's gonna change that_. Was it just that? A one night stand? No. No, it wasn't. This could never be just about sex between her and Nathan. She just knew it. It wasn't about sex when they had started dating and it sure wouldn't be just about sex now. No way. But then why? Frustration was there again and for a minute she considered running to her bed, picking up her phone and calling him again. Would that look pathetic? Hell, she didn't care.

Just when she was heading to her bedroom, she heard three hard knocks on the door. _Who can show up now and make my day even more crappy than it already is?_ She opened the door and there he was. She certainly wasn't expecting him, especially not at this time. She wasn't sure if she should feel thrilled or totally pissed off.

"Hey!"

She called out, slightly tugging at her clothes. She was dressed for bed already, wearing a yellow tank top and light blue pyjama pants. She knew she wasn't looking her best, although she didn't look horrible either. She just couldn't help this silly desire to look as pretty as posible whenever she was around her husband. He had already seen her in all sorts of clothes and no clothes at all but she felt self-conscious for a second. He didn't look much at ease either, staring at his feet, not saying a word. Her mind was shouting _Where the hell have you been all day!_ but she opted for something different.

"What's up?"

"I just... wanted to see you."

If she was angry at him just a few seconds before, it had all been washed away by his one smile. Small but genuine. She looked up into his blue eyes and suddenly felt that there was something more. He was preoccupied. Yet he was there, and he wanted to see her. Her smile was a silent invitation, and as he entered what used to be their appartment, he put his left arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, kicking the door closed.

They walked to her bedroom and sat on Haley's bed. Nathan turned his head towards his wife and smiled when he saw her nervously put her hair behind her ears. The most simple gesture from her could erase all worries from his mind and that's what happened now. The moment only lasted for a couple of seconds though because he noticed how she wouldn't look at him. Did she feel bad about what had happened the night before? It's true he hadn't called her back but it's not like he really had time for that today. And he had left her a note before leaving. So why did he feel like he was responsible for this sad look on her face? He kept looking at her while she was staring at her feet, her hands on either side of her hips, firmly clutching at the bed. He brought his right hand up and gently caressed her hair.

"I missed you today."

His voice was soft and sincere. She quickly turned her head and looked at him, her brown eyes shining with relief.

"You did?"  
"Of course I did, why would you think..."

How could she possibly doubt that he had missed her? Especially after last night. He had wanted to be with her so badly over the last few months. Even when he was at High Flyers, she was all he could think about when he wasn't playing. Each time he received a letter from her, he would read it and read it again and again and again until he had memorized each word of it. But he didn't reply to any of those letters. It was just too hard. He wasn't even sure she would still be in Tree Hill when he would get back so he hadn't wanted to open his heart again and be disappointed in the end.

At the beginning of the school year, it was torture just to be near her because he was hurt and couldn't face her. And still, all his being was shouting at him to go to her and kiss her until they were both breathless. But he knew better and played hard to get, challenging her to work with Chris Keller again, ignoring her most of the time. It wasn't because he didn't love her - god, he sure did – but he wanted to be sure. Slowly, day after day, she had showed him she wasn't going anywhere and he had begun to trust her again. After she had told him about the day she had left the tour, he felt himself falling in love with her all over again. Not that he had ever stopped loving her. Even when he was the most hurt, drunk and bitter, he still was crazy about her. _Because that was the moment that I knew that none of it could never be enough without you_. And none of his life could never be enough without her either.

When they had been hugging for those long blissful minutes on the roof of Karen's Café, he hadn't wanted to let go of her. First because the tears he had seen in her eyes had broken his heart and he wanted to make sure she would stop crying when he let go of her, and then because the feel of her tiny body against his own body felt so good and so right that he just didn't want it to end. For a moment he had even thought of bringing her home, but he knew it was too soon. The problem hadn't been with his body, it could never be too soon for that – especially after months of celibacy – but he had known it was still too soon for his feelings. Last night though, both his heart and his body had agreed that it was the right time. And damn, it had been more than alright.

The hand that was still in Haley's hair moved slightly until it found her face and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, his blue eyes sinking into her brown ones.

"Listen Haley, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye this morning and I'm sorry I didn't call you but like I told you on the note my mom..."  
"What note?"  
"The note I left on the bedside table, you didn't find it?"  
"No, there was nothing. I know I didn't exactly searched your whole room this morning because I was kinda in a rush to leave and not see Dan again, but I can swear there was no note."

She felt his hand leave her face as he shifted to face her completely.

"Hold on a second. My dad was at the house?"  
"Yeah, he popped in your room just when I woke up. You know next time, remember to close the door before you leave because I don't feel at ease in front of him when I have my clothes on and it's way worse when I'm wearing none."

She couldn't help the nervous laugh, although there wasn't really anything to laugh about. Dan was a real pain. She didn't really care that he wasn't supportive of her marriage but she didn't accept the way he treated Nathan. He was supposed to love him, support him no matter what and instead he was pressuring him, making him doubt about himself. Before they were married, how many times Nathan went to her house to spend the night, just to get away from his father? How many hours did Haley spend listening to him telling her all he had been through over the years, his head on her lap while she would gently run her hand through his hair? She was there for him when nobody else was and she loved being that person for him. She had felt guilty seeing Nathan moving back in with his father the day of the fire because she was scared of all the things he would do to him. He should have stayed in his appartment but she had left and he had no choice. Still, she knew that she would be there for him again when he would need her. She was back and she wouldn't leave him ever again.

"Wait a minute, he saw you naked!"  
"No, not exactly, I had the blankets on me. He did play with my bra though."

He jumped off the bed, straight on his feet.

"What! He is unbelievable! First thing tomorrow, I'm changing all the locks to the house. He has no right to be in there. He told my mum he would move out as soon as the elections were over. I can't believe..."  
"Nathan, calm down, it's okay."

Haley got up too and walked over to him, putting one hand on his arm.

"No, it's not okay, Hales. I bet he took the note. God! He has no right to be there and he knows that. The divorce is official now and I don't want him in my life more than I have to. I don't want him near you either."

He sighed and stepped closer to her. She smiled at him and couldn't help the slight blush when he smiled back. He had such an amazing power over her, she knew that would never change.

"Did he say something... You know... bad to you?"  
"No. No, don't worry. I'm used to him anyway, he can't really get to me."

She turned her look away from his and went back to sit on the bed. She was lying to him and she hated the fact. Of course Dan had got to her. He had this gift, he could find the words to get to anybody. Just a few words from him had her doubting Nathan's intentions and now she felt guilty for that. Of course Nathan didn't use her for sex. He was her husband, he was way too good for that.

Damn it, she would not get fooled again.

She silently invited him to sit back too by tapping the empty space next to her. He sat and brought her hands to his mouth, lightly brushing the back of them with his lips. He knew his dad and so he was sure that he had said something mean because that was just how Dan was. Haley was tough and usually just ignored him but he was always afraid that his father could hurt her in some way. He appreciated the fact that she would not tell him what Dan had said, trying to protect him. She kept the silly hope that someday Dan would change and they would be a happy family. But they never had been. And they never would be. He didn't care though because his family was Haley.

"Listen Nathan, let's not talk about Dan tonight, okay? Why don't you tell me about this mysterious note?"  
"It wasn't much. I was just telling you that my mum wanted to see me and that I was sorry I had to leave but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."  
"Well thanks, that was sweet. I wish you had woken me though..."

Was it too late to take that back? She didn't want to admit she had spent the whole day worrying. Once again she couldn't look at him but Nathan didn't let her look away this time. His hand found her chin and he lifted her face, forcing her to look into his piercing gaze.

"What's wrong, Hales? You look... preoccupied or something."  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it. So, what..."  
"No, it's not fine, I can see it. What is it?"

That was it, she had to tell him. She didn't want him to think she had no faith in him or anything. She sure didn't want to start a fight either. But she wouldn't lie to him again, that was a promise she had made to herself months ago.

"It's just that... You know, you disappeared this morning and then I couldn't get you on the phone and so I was thinking that maybe you were having second thoughts. I know it's stupid and I'm sorry, I just didn't want things to be weird between us because last night was great and..."

He kissed her. He had to. He knew it was the only way to stop her rambling. And she looked so hot when she was rambling like that. The kiss was tender, just their lips pressed together. Nathan's right hand was in Haley's hair while his left one was holding both her hands. Her lips were soft, sweet, and tasted like the most delicious candy ever. He was addicted to those lips. His eyes were closed but he could see her through her lips. He could feel all of her just through them.

That kiss reminded him of the one they had shared the night before. Except that for that kiss, just their lips had been touching. After Haley had closed the door, the kisses had become deeper and more heated, but that first kiss was simple. That first kiss was real. The first meaningful kiss they had shared in months. Sure there had been that kiss the night she had come home but that was different. He was a mess back then. He had pushed her away because he was too angry. Yesterday night though, after she had come to him, listened to him, comforted him with a few kind words, he had felt loved again. She was there. For good. And so he had kissed her. Because he wanted to kiss her of course – he always wanted to – but also because he wanted her to know that he was ready. Ready to love her back again. Ready to accept that he needed her.

Nathan slightly pulled away, his mouth just a few inches from hers. They were breathing the same air, just like they had shared the same air all night long a day ago. Haley was the first to open her eyes, looking at this face she loved so much. He was peaceful, beautiful. That's when she remembered his face when she had opened the door earlier. He was worried back then. She also remembered him talking about his mum who wanted to see him today. _My mum left, for good I think_. She didn't have a chance to ask him about it yesterday – clearly her mind was somewhere else – and now she was concerned. She had to find out about it. Did Deb really abandon her son like she nearly did years ago? And why now, so suddenly? Nathan needed her help, even if he wouldn't say the words.

She took his hand that was in her hair and gently squeezed the other that was still on her lap. This caused him to open his eyes. She immediatly gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back. A tiny smile. She knew she would have to drag the words from his mouth, but he needed to let things out, and she was there to listen.

"Nathan, tell me."  
"Tell you about what?"  
"You know what. Your mom."

He sighed and got up, pacing around the room. Where to start? _My dad is such a monster that my mum tried to kill him and now she needs to get the hell away from him before she completely loses it_. He really had one messed up family. He would have probably lost it too long ago if it wasn't for Haley. She had brought normal into his life. She had showed him what a real family was supposed to be like. For some time he had felt like the chance of a normal family had gone away forever when Haley had left, but here she was again and with her back, that chance had come back too. He stopped and looked at her. She hadn't moved, hadn't talked, she was just waiting. She never pushed him and that was another reason why he loved her. One of the million reasons why.

He leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply.

"My mum left Tree Hill. I don't know when she's coming back. Actually I don't know if she's coming back. She..."

It was hard, she could see it. She walked over to him and slowly ran her hands up and down his arms.

"It's okay Nathan, take your time. You don't have to tell me everything now if you don't want to. It's okay."  
"I know it's gonna be okay."

He intentionally stared into her eyes while saying that. He didn't think he could express his feelings that easily again but it was like yesterday night had changed everything. Something had clicked in him and now his heart was opening a little more to her by the minute.

"Come on."

He took her hand and led her back to the bed. Except that this time he sat first and directed her to sit on his lap. His left arm clasped around her back while his free hand took hold of her hands. Leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder, he started.

"The fire at the dealership... It wasn't an accident. It was my mum. She tried to kill him. Obviously she failed. She said she had to, for me, for us to get out. That's what she said. She was a mess that day and she didn't think straight. My dad doesn't know it was her but he knows it wasn't an accident and she's scared he could find out about her. So she left. I don't really understand why she is in such a rush suddenly now but it doesn't really matter. She also told me she needed to get away to be strong again... I'm still shocked but in a way, I can't really blame her, can I? I mean, we all know Dan. He's a... You know... Bastard isn't a word strong enough... Can you believe he sent a coach from Oak Lake Academy away? I mean... He's always trying to control everything and everybody around him. He is just... I'm not saying he deserves to die but... I understand."

She let him speak and didn't interrupt him. Opening his heart like that was not the thing Nathan liked most, although with her he did it more easily. When he was done, she leaned towards him and silently hugged him. Stroking his back and the short hair on his nape, she realized how tough this day must have been for him. Nathan had always dazzled her by his strength. He had been through so much as a kid and yet he had become an amazing man. Selfishly she hoped that she was the one responsible for that change – and no doubt that she had helped – but somehow she just knew that he would still be the same wonderful person that he was today, no matter what. Because that was who he was. He was Nathan, a kind man with a heart as big as himself. There was nothing evil about him. He was not his father.

"Thank you for confiding in me Nathan. I am really sorry that you're going through all this. But I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere and you can call me anytime you need to talk. Actually you can call me anytime at all. I hope you know that."

Nathan hugged her even tighter. She was nothing but pressed against him and she didn't seem to mind at all. More than just their bodies being close, their hearts were too.

"I do. Thanks Haley."

They stayed like that for quite a long time, Haley stroking Nathan's back while he was breathing through the delicate scent of her hair. That's when Haley's stomach decided to kill the mood. She couldn't help the blush, releasing him when the growl resonated in the silent room.

"Oooh, sorry about that."  
"Hungry maybe?"

He grinned. She was so cute when she was embarassed. Blushes suited her so well, like no other woman he knew. And she was even more beautiful when she was laughing, just like she was now.

"Yeah, I guess so. I couldn't find something I wanted to eat earlier but I guess my body is more hungry than my head is. Hum... Do you wanna eat with me maybe?"  
"I'd love to, I'm starving too."  
"Okay, let's see what we have."

She winked and led the way to the kitchen. Nathan followed her, admiring the grace that radiated from each move of hers.

"So I see Brooke's not home?"  
"Nope. I actually have no idea where she disappeared to. After the day she had I expected her to collapse on her bed or something but looks like she had some energy left after all. Maybe she went to see Lucas, I don't know. So... I can offer you what's left of Bevin's cookies, a frozen pizza, eggs, two carrots, chocolate ice cream, rancid bread and some curry chicken from last night."  
"So I guess it's safe to say that it's Brooke's turn to go food shopping?"

Haley laughed. Honestly, Brooke surprised her everyday by being really responsible, and helping as much as she could around the house, but food shopping wasn't her favourite chore. When she was on food duty, the girls would just end up eating take-outs for a week. Haley also had to make sure that Brooke would not spend her rent money on make-up or clothes, which was another battle all by itself. One she wasn't about to win soon.

Haley put two plates, knives and forks on the kitchen counter and took two bottles of water out of the fridge. Nathan sat on a stool and watched as she dressed the table. This looked more than familiar. And yet it wasn't painful like it would have been not so long ago. The memories felt good again. How many times had he watched her dressing the table, cooking, washing the dishes or doing just any everyday chore? She would usually tell him that he could help but he would get away from it saying he would rather watch her because she looked too damn hot. She would blush and he knew he had won. Her voice broke him out from his reverie.

"Chicken it is?"  
"Chicken it is. So I hope your day wasn't as sucky as mine was. What did you do?"

She sat up and put a piece of chicken on each plate after microwaved them. If he knew what she had been thinking about all day, he would feel guilty and he didn't need that. Especially since it was Dan's fault in the first place. She surely wouldn't have worried so much if she had seen that note. Nathan knew she had been concerned, but he had no idea just how much she had been. She took a sip from her bottle as Nathan started eating his chicken.

"Well, Brooke launched her own clothing website this morning and she ended up with more orders that she could handle so she had the girls from the squad – including Rachel so you can imagine the tension that was there – and Mouth come over to help her make clothes. By helping her I mean us doing all the work and Brooke bitching at everybody. And since Peyton was god knows where with Lucas I was the only one there to get to her to come to her senses and see she had to shut the whole thing out which is a shame because her clothes are really good. Hopefully she'll find a way to sell her stuff without going completely nuts and having everybody around her wanting to kill her."

Haley just started to eat while Nathan was already finished with what had been on his plate.

"Wow. So, long day, huh?"  
"Yeah. But I slept very well last night so it was okay."  
"I know, I hadn't slept like that in a long time."

He knew exactly what she was referring to and the memory had his body temperature rising rapidly. The intense gaze they were sharing wasn't helping much either. He cleared his throat trying to find something to say before he would give in to his body needs and take his wife right there on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, hum... Can I have some of that ice cream you were talking about earlier?"  
"Yeah, sure, let me take it for you."  
"Don't bother, I can do it. You want some?"  
"Yes please."

She watched him walk around the kitchen like he owned the place. Well, he used to. And she kept hoping that someday he would again. One thing he would always own was her heart, this she was sure of.

"How about we take it to your couch?"  
"I say that's a great idea."

Settled down, the couple started eating in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like it had been when they were in detention together at the beginning of the year. This was a pleasant silence, just two people enjoying spending time together, the breathing of each other being the only music to their ears. Still, Haley could see a small frown on Nathan's face and she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Your mum is gonna be alright, you know. Dan has no idea she did it."

Nathan's head rose and he smiled at her. The way she could read his mind so easily would always amaze him.

"Yeah..."

Neither his voice nor his slight nodding looked that convincing.

"That's it. You know what? You need to stop thinking about that. You had a long day and you need to relax or something. We could..."

No. With Brooke expected to be back any minute they couldn't do _that_.

"What about a game, huh? This should take your mind off things for tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

"You think?"  
"Come on Nathan! Think positive, alright? Just trust me on this."  
"Alright, I'm all yours."

He was staring at her again. Would Brooke be back that soon? He had a few games in mind that would require them to have at least the bedroom for themselves. If not the whole appartment. When they were still gazing after a couple of minutes and Haley had yet to say a word, Nathan decided to speak before the prospect of trying these games became too tempting.

"So... What do you want us to play?"  
"Well, Brooke taught me a lot of silly games so..."  
"Anything with the word _strip_ in it?"

She was sure now that she had had a good idea because he was joking. And she was laughing.

"No, mister! Well, let me think. There's... Hum... There's... The letter game!"  
"The what!"

Okay, that was lame, but that was the first thing she could come up with after their intense staring. She got up quickly, ran to her bedroom and was back thirty seconds later with a book. That was one of the good things about living with Brooke: Haley was learning new girl stuff everyday. Lucas being her only friend for a long time, Haley would spend her time watching the guys playing ball at the rivercourt, studying or just hanging out with Lucas and so she never got to do these silly stuff like all girls do. She only had one slumber party and that was just last year. When they had moved in together, Brooke had told Haley there was no way she living with some kind of nerdy tutor tomboy – in her words – and that they had some serious catching up to do. She said that these things would come in handy at some point of a girl's life, and tonight was a proof she was right.

"So we're supposed to have fun reading a book? Come on Hales, I'm not a tutor, I don't have the same weird conception of games as you."  
"Shut up and listen. This is how it works: you open the book at a random page and point out a random word. Then you tell me the first letter of that word and I have to tell you the first word beginning by that letter that comes to my mind and that makes me think of you. Like, if you give me a _B_, then I'll say basketball. See? Easy."

He could not believe he was about to do this. It was so... girly! With Peyton, never a second would he have thought of agreeing to do something this ridiculous. But then again, the relationship he had with Peyton – or with any girl before Haley – wasn't a real relationship in the sense that no emotions were involved. It was just sex, fun and sex. Sure he liked Peyton, and he still liked her today as a good friend, but he had never been in love with her. Haley was the only one in his heart and that's why it seemed okay to do stupid things like this with her. Everything was fun with Haley. As long as the guys from the team didn't know about it of course.

Sometimes Nathan couldn't help wondering if Haley had played silly stuff with Lucas before she had married him. He knew there had never been any romance between them but still he always felt a bit jealous that Lucas had been sharing her life for so long before him. He had been a true brother to her and Nathan was thankful to him, but Haley had told him how she would often feel alone, apart in some way because she wasn't one of the popular kids at school, and Nathan wished he had been there for her back then. Just to protect her and comfort her. He wanted to make her happy, period.

"Alright. So you go first."

She gave him the book, sat on the couch next to him and turned to face him.

"Now close your eyes, point out a word and give me the letter."  
"_C_"  
"Cute! Now give me the book."  
"Cute! You gotta be kidding, Hales."  
"What's wrong with cute?"  
"Well, it sounds... Cute!"  
"Oh well, then I know a word that's gonna be perfect for _S_. Sissy!"

Before he could protest she stole the book from his hands and started running randomly through the pages. Nathan attempted a fake hurt look, but he was enjoying this too much and soon abandonned the idea to let a huge grin spread on his face, waiting for Haley's letter.

"Let's see... _M_"  
"Macaronis."  
"Huh!"  
"Macaronis and cheese, food of the gods."  
"Why is food the first thing coming to your mind when you think about me?"  
"Maybe because you're delicious? Hey, that will be a good one for _D_."

That was his turn to steal the book from her hands with an outrageous flirty smirk. He was definitly having fun, he couldn't hide it. In just a few minutes she had made him feel good, serene, almost light-hearted. He pointed out a new word.

"Here's another _C_."  
"Cracker Jack. _P_."  
"Purple. _H_."  
"Husband. _T_."  
"Tutor. And another _H_."  
"Hoop. Here's an _L_."  
"Love. _J_."  
"Jock. _F_."  
"Forever. Alright, so now it's an... _S_. And do not say..."  
"Sissy! My turn."

She leaned over to take the book but he quickly put it above his head, far out of her reach.

"No way. You can't say that, that's cheating!"  
"What! And since when are you so anal about rules?"  
"Since you are calling me sissy. Now you find something else or you won't get to touch this book again soon."  
"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna explain to Whitey that you have to play with Little Women above your head?"  
"Don't play smartass with me. Come on, find something else."

She was a stubborn one, but he was way worse.

"What about sexy? Is that okay?"  
"This is much better. You can have your book now."  
"You are so easy."

She was feeling so good right now. For a moment she could almost forget that this wasn't their appartment anymore. She could still feel like six months ago, when they were happy newlyweds, just trying to find ways to spend all their time together, either snuggled up against each other on the couch while watching movies, chatting on the balcony at night or just making love. _I wanted to know if that was still there_. Of course that was still there. What they shared would never go away. They were connected in multiple ways, they were made for each other, they were in love.

"Haley? What are you smiling at? It's your turn."  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Hum... _G_."  
"Gone With The Wind. That's the stupid movie you forced me to watch."  
"Yeah, like you didn't like it."  
"Of course I hated it! It's like the other movie with singing and dancing all the time and you were swooning over that guy the whole time."  
"Moulin Rouge? Oh come on, best movie ever."  
"Do you really want me to comment on that?"  
"No, no need to. I think I know exactly your feeling about that movie."  
"Good. Shall we go on now?"

She smiled.

"See? You're enjoying it."  
"Whatever."

He smiled back.

The game went on for a while, letter after letter, laugh after laugh, trying to find the perfect word that will light up that spark in the other's eyes. It had quickly turned into a flirting contest and they were both enjoying it. Somehow, they had gotten closer to each other, Haley nearly situated on his lap.

"... _E_."  
"Elsewhere. That's the title of that song you sang to me at the Café."  
"I remember."

None of them spoke for a moment. Haley looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers, knowing any eye contact would have her blood rushing to her cheeks. Still focused on his wife, Nathan spoke up.

"Whose turn is it?"  
"Yours."  
"_A_."  
"Always. _B_."  
"Beautiful. _R_."  
"Ravens. _W_."  
"_W_? Hum... Waffles. Like these delicious waffles of yours."  
"Food again! Are you hungry or something?"  
"Just hungry for you."

She hesitated a moment but decided against what her body was screaming at her to do. She wasn't sure if Nathan was serious or not. She sure wanted him to be, but the fact they had made love the night before didn't mean that he was ready to do it again. Maybe it was still too soon. They couldn't take things back to before she left, like nothing had happened. Maybe it was best to take things slow. And seeing him having fun was all she wanted anyway. For now. Still, she was intimidated and her voice was almost a whisper.

"I... I think it's your turn to give me a letter."  
"Well, then I give you an _I_."  
"Irresistible. _K_."  
"Kiss."

As soon as he had said the word, Haley closed the book. But she didn't give it back to him. She didn't really have to anyway because they were so close that the book was on Nathan's lap and they could both point out words from there. Without even noticing it, she placed her right hand on his, her eyes diving into his ocean blue gaze. His eyes were darker than usual and she knew what that meant.

He could read her mind too. He put the book down on the floor and, interlacing his left fingers with her right ones, he brought his right hand to her face and slowly bent down for his lips to reach hers. The kiss began slow and chaste, but they both needed more. Haley parted her lips and Nathan, understanding her silent plea, plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of it. He knew that taste pretty well already and yet he couldn't get enough it.

Haley was flying. The kiss was deep and heated, definitly different from the one they had shared earlier. She lied down on the couch, her husband hovering over her. Bringing her hands around his neck, she pulled him down to her in order to feel him as close as he could be to her own body. Their tongues were duelling, going from one mouth to another, their breaths mixing and making just one. Her hands were now roaming all over his back, feeling his strong muscles. Her head was nearly spinning with Nathan's scent all around her. It felt natural, it felt home.

When he realized he would pass out soon if he didn't breathe, Nathan reluctantly shifted his head to start devouring Haley's neck. If he could snap his fingers and have all her clothes disappear in a second he would without hesitation. The touch of her skin felt like ecstasy. It was smooth, delicious... It was his. He felt Haley trailing butterfly kisses on his neck, up to his jaw. He then started to kiss her again on her full lips, leaning on one elbow while his free hand was running through her soft hair, twirling a few strands around his fingers.

Haley's hands moved from Nathan's back to his chest, his face, his arms. It was like she was discovering him again, learning him. It had been months since they had touched this way and one night would not be enough to have each smallest part of his perfectly shapped body embedded in her memory again.

Their moves were tender and slow but it wouldn't be long until hands started assaulting more intimate body parts and clothes would be flying around the room. Moans were already resonating through the room, the air cracking with the urge to melt into each other.

"Ooops! Sorry guys, there was no scrunchie on the door, I didn't know..."

Brooke's voice sounded like a cold shower.

Nathan suddenly looked up and Haley buried her head in his chest, their lips swollen with desire, sweat starting to pearl on their foreheads. They both cursed under their breath before sitting up, making sure there was no physical contact between them so that their heart rates could slow down. Still trying to get her breathing back to normal, Haley turned her face to see Brooke standing at the front door, looking at them with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey Brooke, you're home."  
"Am I disturbing anything?"  
"No... Nathan and I were just... Playing your letter game, you know."  
"Funny, I don't remember us doing _that_ last time we played that game."  
"Haha, very funny Brooke."  
"It's getting late, maybe I should go."

The disappointment in Haley's eyes when hearing Nathan's words was visible, but with Brooke home, it wasn't like they could get anything done tonight.

"Well, nice seeing you, Nate. I'm going straight to bed, see you both later, have fun!"

She went past Haley with a meaningful wink and practically bounced towards the bedroom.

"Looks like someone's happy."  
"Yeah, speak of a mood change!"  
"Thanks, Haley."

They stopped right before Nathan opened the door to leave. He turned to face her and took both her hands in his, intertwining their fingers, a small sigh escaping his mouth.

"For what?"  
"For tonight. Just being here. Being you."  
"You're welcome, Nathan. I'm happy if I could help you feel better for a few hours. You know where to find me if you want to play again."

She smiled, although she could feel her heart aching already for spending another night without him. If only he could ask her to come back home with him, just for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hales. Thank you."

This time, she was the one to move forward. Raising herself on her tippy toes, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Just remember I'm here, okay?"  
"Okay, bye."

He looked at her one last time for a few seconds before turning away. Haley closed the door and sighed deeply. It was painful to see Nathan leave and yet she couldn't help the smile. They had come such a long way in a mere twenty-four hours. He was opening to her again, he was letting her enter his heart again. Things were going to be good again for them, she knew it.

Behind the door, Nathan was smiling too. He was not alone anymore. He had someone to listen to him, comfort him. Haley was back. His wife was back. He was on the way to forgive her mistakes just like she had forgiven his, long ago. All their issues were not resolved yet, but they were on the good road to being a real couple again.

**THE END**


End file.
